Pokemon Holidays
by ThePrimalKyogre
Summary: A series of holiday One-shots! Rated T for censored relationships, swearing, and potential edginess.


_Hello and Merry Christmas! I got an Xbox One and it took a while to get the updates and uploads. So I decided "Why not make a fanfiction today." Enjoy this one-shot!_

 _I don't own Pokemon. Satoshi Tajiri, The Pokemon Company, and Game Freak do. All credit goes to them._

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" A boy, about 15 or 16 years of age with messy brown hair, was awakened by the cries of his Pokemon, family members, and friends from all over the Hoenn region. He smiled and wished them all a Merry Christmas back. After Brendan had become Champion and saved the world from Deoxys, he was given the chance to move from Littleroot to Sootopolis. But he declined, saying his Rayquaza would be fast enough if he was needed. He opened the window and threw a Pokeball, where said green Pokemon was released. It gave out its familiar cry.

"Merry Christmas, Rayquaza." The boy put on his hat, which gave the impression to some that he had silver hair. He went downstairs, where his parents, May, and Steven Stone were waiting. His father ruffled his head, and his mother kissed his forehead. May, his girlfriend for almost a year and a half now, gave Brendan a hug and a quick kiss. Then Steven came forwards.

"Here, from me. I acquired it during my travels." He said. He handed the young Champion a strangely shaped gift. When it was opened, there was a bluish ocarina and a golden ball in there. "That is the Azure Flute. It will call forth a Pokemon only catchable atop a mountain in Sinnoh. And the Grand Ball was a creation by my father's company to catch it, but only at a certain point." After giving thanks to the former Pokemon League Champion, Brendan hopped on Rayquaza and they flew off.

Atop the Spear Pillar, Brendan and Rayquaza landed. The snow had packed in closely here. He played the mysterious tune on the Flute, and a stairway materialized from nothing. The young Hoenn trainer tentatively walked up the stairs. At the top, a Pokemon was facing him. The Pokemon was white with yellow spots and a golden ring on his back. It screeched out a cry as it attacked the Rayquaza.

"Rayquaza, Dragon Ascent!" Brendan ordered Rayquaza. The Legendary Pokemon struck at Arceus, and did a number on him, but not enough. The Alpha Pokemon flew over to a purple plate. Arceus touched it and all of a sudden, its ring and yellow markings became the same color as the plate. Dragon Ascent became the only move Rayquaza could use on it, since its Dragon type moves became ineffective on the now purple Arceus. Then he remembered the Grand Ball. Brendan ordered one last Dragon Ascent, and finally threw the Grand Ball. It shook once, twice, three times….and clicked. Brendan had caught Arceus. Then the Grad Ball trembled, not as if Arceus was trying to escape, but like it wanted to show Brendan something.

The Hoenn trainer threw open the ball, and the majestic Alpha Pokemon opened a portal to…somewhere. It didn't look like the portals he had seen in various spots around Hoenn. This one was more…foreboding. The three beings, one human, two giant Pokemon, stepped through the portal, and Brendan looked up, he saw that he was back in Littleroot. His parents were shocked, as he had just appeared in front of their house from a mysterious portal. May however had ran up to Brendan and kissed him passionately. Brendan winked to Arceus, and the Alpha Pokemon created another portal, this one red, and the two Hoenn trainers stepped through, still making out, to do whatever they wanted.

The Arceus sighed and spoke to the Rayquaza through telepathy. "Humans," it said.

"I know, right?" the Sky High Pokemon responded. "They're good companions, but sometimes, their baser urges get in the way. Amything with genders do." The two Pokemon raced across the sky, Arceus becoming an Ice type by touching a freezing light blue tablet on the ground. It began to snow all over Hoenn, and people looked up and saw the unknown shadow. Thus, the Legend of Santa Claus and his Arceus were created, that on Christmas, the Arceus created snow for the people of Hoenn to frolic around in.

 _I know, this one was short, and I crossed canons. But hey! It's Christmas! So have a good holiday_


End file.
